


Mistress Mao and Yuuka & The LuPat Girls

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [41]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: The girls of Lupinranger VS Patranger were facing something they never thought that they would have to deal with. One of them had signed them up on a website for them to find Mistresses. And they needed to talk about it what they were going to do about it before Ichimichi Mao got there.





	Mistress Mao and Yuuka & The LuPat Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, AJ Lee, and Hitomi Tanaka. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

“I can’t believe you did this.” Okuyama Kazsua said to her best friend Kudo Haruka. She looked nervous. “How was I supposed to know that someone would pick us before I took it down?” Haruka said looking at her. She had for a joke signed the two of them up for a secret website for women looking for Mistresses. She had thought she would have the chance to cancel the advert before they were chosen. But just as she showed Kazusa they were both chosen by two Mistresses.

Haruka and Kazusa freaked out. “Maybe if we tell them that it was just a joke?” Haruka asked Kazusa as they looked at each other as they waited for the girls to get in contact with them for a meeting place. “These are Mistresses. They probably ball gag women that disobey them.” Kazusa said looking more scared by the second. She never wanted this. She only told Haruka that she would never want to be a Mistress because they had heard that they were a couple of Super Sentai girls had become Mistresses. And that was were the joke was born.

There was a knock on the door and both girls jumped. They had forgotten that they had gotten a call from Ichimichi Mao. She said she wanted to meet them. They thought it had something to do with the VS movie that the three of them had worked on. They couldn’t think of what that was but they decided to meet her here while they talked about what they would do about their Mistress problem. Haruka went to let her in.

“Hi cutie,” Mao said as she walked in and pulled Haruka into a kiss. This threw Haruka for a loop she didn’t expect this. But as Mao kissed her she slowly wanted more. She even found herself slipping Mao her tongue. “That’s enough of that where’s my cutie.” Haruka heard as Mao broke the kiss. She was out of breath and wanted more of Mao. But that was when she saw Yano Yuuka closing the door behind her and she was holding a bag. “W-What’s going on?” Haruka asked still out of breath and wanting, no, needing more of this woman.

“You weren’t expecting us?” Yuuka asked with a frown as she walked into the living area where Kazusa was wondering what was going on. Yuuka went up to her set the bag on the couch and pulled her into a kiss too. Unlike Haruka’s kiss, it was light and sweet. But somehow it had the same effect on Kazusa as it had on Haruka who found after she walked into the living area Mao’s arms around her waist and Mao lips on her neck. Haruka was getting wet as she felt the soft kisses on her neck.

“I-I don’t understand.” Kazusa almost moaned as she felt Yuuka’s hands start to undress her. “You didn’t figure out we were your new Mistresses?” Mao asked in a sensual whisper. After her talk with Chloe about the number of women in her harem both Yuuka and Mao decided to start hunting for more. And when they both found two of there follow Sentai actresses wanting Mistresses they wanted it more than anything.

Both Kazusa and Haruka eyes widened. They weren’t sure what they wanted now. Both of their bodies wanted this more than anything and then both of their minds going into it was thinking that they were going to be tied down bound and gagged. It had scared them before but now they were wet thinking about all the things that both Yuuka and Mao would do to them. “Where do you want to get started, Mistress?” Haruka found herself asking. “Yes, Mistress where?” Kazusa asked as she felt the buttons on her shirt start to pop as she watched her new Mistress slowly and tantalizingly undressed her.

“Let’s get you two naked shall we?” Mao said as she started to undress Haruka as well. Both Haruka and Kazusa felt like their bodies were on fire when they felt their new Mistresses free them from their clothes. That was when both Yuuka and Mao removed their coats to reveal that they had come over to Haruka’s place wearing only those coats. Which made both Haruka and Kazusa wet from just seeing them standing in front of them naked.

Then both Mao and Yuuka smiling faces reached into the bag and each pulled out a box. They opened it slowly to reveal a strapless strap-on in the box. “A gift for our new playthings,” Mao said as she fed the strap-on into her playthings mouth. Haruka welcomed it into her mouth. And she revealed in it as she sucked on it for her Mistress. While Yuuka sucked on it in front of her new plaything. This was making her want to taste it. To suck on it for her Mistress.

“Oooo.” both Yuuka and Mao moaned as they inserted the strap-ons into themselves. Both Kazusa and Haruka couldn’t wait for the next part. Mao kissed Haruka again and Yuuka did the same with Kazusa. Then they turned the both of them. So that Haruka and Kazusa were facing each other. And then they forced them into a bent over position with there face just inches from each other. “Yuuka and I want you two to make out as we fuck our playthings,” Mao said as she started to tease Haruka’s pussy. “Can you do that for us playthings?” Yuuka asked doing the same thing to Kazusa.

Both girls needed them inside of them. They were going crazy just feeling the tips of these strap-ons. “Yes Mistress.” both Haruka and Kazusa moaned as they started to tongue kiss each other. “Good girls,” Mao said as she rammed her strap-on inside of Haruka who moaned a little as she felt her Mistress start to fuck her for the first time. Yuuka light inserted the strap-on into Kazusa in comparison. But both girls moaned the same way as they tongue kissed each other as their Mistresses plowed their new playthings.

“I thought you would ram it into her going by your track record my friend,” Mao said with a smile as the two of them pumped into the two Lupinranger VS Patranger girls. “I wanted to try it out and I think my girl is enjoying it.” Yuuka moaned as she pumped into her. The LuPat girls started to moan through their kiss. As they had never felt anything like this before. They weren’t by any means a virgin. They had male loves before. They had even had a threesome together before. But it never felt this good. They loved this feeling of their friend’s tongue in their mouth and their Mistress pumping into them.

“I’m going to fucking cum!” Mao moaned as she pumped into her new plaything who upon hearing that felt her own orgasm approach. “You’re not the only one. How about our girls?” Yuuka asked spanking Kazusa lightly. Neither girl stopped their kiss. They both moaned their response. “I think that’s a yes,” Mao said with a smile. “FUCK!!” Mao moaned as her head snapped back as she came. This caused Haruka to cum too. Who screamed as she came with Kazusa sucking on her tongue. Then Kazusa came sending her juices onto the floor. Which cause Yuuka to cum when she felt the juices hit her legs.

“I think you started a chain reaction, my sweet Mao,” Yuuka said with a happy sigh. “Best joke ever.” both Kazusa and Haruka said with a smile. “Joke?” Mao asked looking at the girls. “I kind of set up that advert as a joke,” Haruka said with a smile. Not sure of how they would react. Mao and Yuuka started to laugh. “So neither of you wanted this before we showed up?” Yuuka asked. “No Mistress,” Kazusa said. She was happy that they were understanding of the situation.

Then both Yuuka and Mao shared a devilish smile. That both scared Haruka and Kazusa and excited them. Their bodies were already waiting for the response of these smiles. “Shall we...punish our little jokers?” Yuuka asked with a smile. “Yes. Let’s.” Mao said. Haruka and Kazusa looked at each other and gave each other one last kiss before their punishment were to begin. And Yuuka and Mao smiled at this. They loved this view of their playthings. And one day they were thinking that they might share them.


End file.
